The proposed research is to investigate the effects of the devaluation of the Mexican peso in 1976 on labor migration from the Lower Rio Grande Valley of Texas. As the peso has lost almost half its purchasing power, hundreds of thousands of illegal aliens have flooded into the Southwestern United States in search of employment opportunities to earn U.S. dollars. This supply of cheap labor intensifies the pressures on legal aliens and U.S. citizens to leave the region, yet mechanization of agriculture and hiring of local labor in the north central states have reduced job opportunities in the traditional summer homes of migrant workers. This research intends to help shed light on what the future holds for migrant farm workers in the Lower Rio Grande Valley. Through interviews with local agencies--private and governmental--I hope to learn what programs are being initiated and/or accelerated to assist the migrant workers. Interviews with migrant and non-migrant workers will attempt to elicit their hopes and plans for the future.